The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lychnis plant, botanically known as Lychnis flos-jovis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rolly's Favorite’.
The new Lychnis originated from a chance cross-pollination in 1998 of an unnamed selection of Lychnis flos-jovis, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Lychnis flos-jovis as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Rolly's Favorite was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the state cross-pollination in a controlled environment in 2000 in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by cuttings at Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Lychnis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.